Unfaithfully Yours
by sawyersmine
Summary: E/S/B Love triangle with concentration on Eric and Sookie, One shot, angst, takes place after book 8. Eric has his memories back now, but he has yet to make a move, Sookie cant wait forever. Moved from TB to SVM section because this is based on the books.


**Unfaithfully Yours**

She looked into his eyes with longing and it was like looking into a mirror, his expression matched hers. He made her heart beat faster and pulse race, and she could even feel her chest heave when he was near, waiting and watching to see what he would do next, if he would break out of that invisible wall he built up so high around himself, if he would come to her again late at night, like on that New Years eve she would never forget, if he could need her again like he needed her before, but she couldn't reach out to him, not after Bill confessed his undying love and saved her life, again. No she couldn't look at Eric, or even think of him. He was just a pesky little afterthought that she had to force to leave her mind. She didn't love him, what they had was merely a passionate affair, and Eric was a good friend, but she wasn't in-love with him. She just wasn't, if she had to repeat that thought 500 times a day to remind herself, she would.

He remembered now what they had and he hadn't yet done anything. So that must mean he regretted what he said, what he had offered her, to give up his life as Manager and owner of Fangtasia and Sheriff of Area 5 and stay with her, live with her, and take care of her. Sookie knew now he didn't want to remember any of it, even though he pestered her for weeks to tell him, now that Eric knew the truth, she felt a rift fall between them. That distance and the fact that he had not yet spoken of his feelings, assuming he definitely did not feel the same, cut her deeper than the chore of keeping their secret relationship to herself.

She saw Bill coming her way. He had saved her life, her brothers life and Tara's and Sookie was eternally grateful. They were officially back together and this was the first time they had come to visit Fangtasia since. Sookie didn't know how she would feel seeing Eric again after his revelation about remembering their affair a couple weeks earlier, but she figured there wasn't anything to feel confused about. She was with Bill now, Eric didn't love her. Bill protected her and offered to take care of her, and she could never repay him for his kindness. She looked back at Eric one more time, he was talking to some of his staff and his eyes flickered with hers, but Sookie shook it off and turned to Bill with a smile and she asked him thoughtfully.

"So, did you talk to Felipe about the database?" Bill smiled and put his arm around Sookie's shoulder and he nodded his head and answered as the bartender brought him over a True Blood...

"Yes, I suggested a few names for his Supreme Council, and he is very interested in meeting them all..."

"That's great!" Sookie smiled and replied encouragingly..."I knew he would be interested..."

"Of course, with you behind it as my spokeswoman, any Vampire would come running..." Bill replied in flattery and Sookie laughed uneasily. Swallowing a sip of her gin and tonic she felt guilty for thinking of 'him' once more, Eric of course wasn't interested in her, so not just 'any' Vampire was powerless to her charms. Feeling dreary again she looked down into her half filled drink wallowing. Sookie gave herself a mental slap realizing what she was doing; she wasn't going to put herself through this again. Her angry eyes darting towards Eric. Damn him! She thought, Damn him to hell! She hated how he just stood there and did nothing.

Eric looked up again and Sookie knew he could feel her anger. She couldn't handle being here anymore. She thought she could, but she couldn't. Sookie took Bills hand and she asked him...

"Howabout we get out of here? Get some fresh air?"

Bill nodded in agreement and before he could take another swallow of his True Blood, she yanked him up with her and outside. Feeling Eric's gaze burn into her back, Sookie just used it as more fuel for her angry fire. She was going to get over Eric tonight for good and Bill was just the Vampire to do that for her.

Bill had promised Sookie they would take things slow and that seemed like a good idea at the time, she didn't want to rush into something stupid again. She wasn't the same innocent Sookie Bill met at the bar a year ago. This Sookie had been around the block and she wasn't going to sit back while the men in her life walked all over her. She was a take-charge kind of woman. Deciding now was the time for her to test out her new outlook on life, Bill drove her home and he walked her to her front door. And Sookie asked him with her coy little Sookie smile...

"Do you want to come in Bill?"

Bill raised his brows in surprise, not expecting her to invite him in at that very moment, of course he wanted to, he would be a fool not to accept her invitation and he answered with a smile as his hand caressed her back...

"Yes, that would be nice thank you."

Sookie smiled and she took his hand leading him into the house. Not even a few seconds in and Sookie slammed Bill back against her closed front door, smashing her lips over his cool flesh. She so desperately wanted to feel something, searching for the brush of that familiar blonde stubble or those soft pink cherub lips, or that sweet tongue.....Sookie tried her best to pretend it was him.

And then Bill's fangs came out in arousal; it must have been something she was doing with the kiss. Twirling his tongue around hers the way Eric did to her, or digging her nails into his flesh, the way Eric encouraged her to...If she closed her eyes tight enough she could almost taste him. And then she felt Bills hands on her top. He was removing her clothing. Trying to keep the mental image going in her head, she hated that it was Eric, the very vampire she spited with all of her being who was getting her through this, but if she could imagine it was him she was kissing and not Bill, she could make it work.

"Sookie, I've been waiting so long for this." Bill confessed as he smelled the blood along the main artery in her neck, guiding her over to the living room sofa, but his voice was ruining her illusion and Sookie begged him...

"Don't talk, please."

"Okay..." Bill agreed with a grunt as he pulled his own shirt off and then fumbled with Sookie's pants as they tumbled on the couch.

His fangs were out in full glory about to make his first bite, the last vampire to bite her had been Eric, she remembered the blood exchange in Rhodes suddenly, recalling how he stepped in and volunteered his blood so that she wouldn't have to give it over to that bastard Andre, and Sookie creased her brows in pain as she felt his fangs brush the surface of her skin. Suddenly every nerve in her body shouting out at her in silent alarm, and as she felt Bills hands dip into her panties, Sookie cried out....

"WAIT!!!!"

She was worried he would just keep going, once the fangs were out it was hard for vampires to harness their self control, but thankfully Bills gaze met Sookie's and she shook her head regretfully...

"I cant do this."

Licking her lip and running her hand through her hair, Sookie replied sadly...

"I'm sorry Bill...Its just too soon. I'm so very sorry!"

Bill was already recoiling back, he grabbed his shirt pulling it back on, and he asked Sookie point blank...

"What's going on Sookie? You said you wanted to take things slow, we agreed, and now tonight? What is all of this about? (He met her gaze pointedly and asked her angry all of the sudden) Does this have something to do with Eric?"

Bill grew more upset by the very notion.

And Sookie shook her head profusely trying to assure him that indeed it did not. Eric had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with this and oh damn, she might as well just get the hail mary's over now, it was clear shed be going to hell shortly, Sookie thought.

"No, it has nothing to do with him!" She answered her voice a little sharper than intended. And then she restrategized, softening her approach after seeing the way Bill was looking at her.

"Then what is it?" Bill asked with an edge of ice in his voice. It was clear he was beyond frustrated with her.

Sookie had grabbed a blanket to cover herself up and she met Bills gaze looking much like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know how to answer that, her head was giving her one answer and her heart another and Sookie finally shook her head, vying to go with her head this time...

"I don't know, I thought I was ready, but I guess I wasn't..."

She looked over to Bills disappointed gaze, knowing he had every right to feel that way. She was playing games with him and leading him on, but she didn't want to lose his stability and loyalty either. At least he was here for her, at least he had pledged his undying love and was willing to sacrifice his life for her. It would just take time for that familiar stirring in her loins to return, Sookie new it was only a matter of time and she explained standing up to take his hand...

"Lets just pretend tonight never happened, and we can go back to the way we were before okay? I'm free Friday night, we could go out on another date alright?"

Sookie smiled back at him politely and kissed him lightly on the cheek, pleading with him...

"I've missed you Bill."

She truthfully just wanted tonight to be over and assuring Bill of her devotion was the quickest way to do that. Bill finally found the rest of his clothing and reluctantly was on his way. Sookie could tell her actions tonight had been a major blow to his ego and she was truly sorry for that.

Locking the door behind her, Sookie made her way back upstairs to bed. It seemed that now that Eric had his memories back of that week, her senses were more acutely aware of all of the places they had Christened together. Going into the bathroom running the water for the shower, she remembered where it began. Trying to shrug it off in painful regret, as the hot water hit her thighs in a steady vibration. And those eyes, those intense blue eyes. Dammit, Sookie thought. She would have given anything at that moment to just forget it all. She actually envied Eric for having some peace for a few months.

She closed her eyes and used a towel to finally dry off, throwing on an old nightgown she headed to her bed, as new flashes came back to her as her body wrapped in the sheets.

"stop it.."

She whimpered, remembering how he tossed her on her bed, she could actually feel the mattress springs crush below her back and the strength of his hands as they caressed and took in her shapely body. His mouth on her breast, fangs brushing against her tender sensitive skin as his hand roamed lower finding ways to pleasure and undo her even in a relaxed state.

Fighting it the warmth that flooded her cheeks and thighs, Sookie cried again.

"Stop it!!!!"

She shook her head feeling like a demon had possessed her body and she had to get him out. She pulled her pillow over her head and screamed into it. This was torture. Never did she feel as cursed as she did now. Wanting to go seek Eric out now and punch him hard in the face. She knew it wouldn't do much damage to him infact he probably wouldn't feel it but breaking her own hand would be worth the price. Sookie couldn't explain it. It wasn't like she had this problem with her other boyfriends, with Quinn...but looking back, she realized even then she had put Eric on a kind of top shelf, like she couldn't touch him or take him down to look at him yet, but now she knew he had remembered, she was waiting for him to tell her he felt the same, that underneath it all he did really love her like she loved him.

Sookie bit her lip trying to bite back another slew of tears, but she knew it wouldn't help. He wasn't coming back for her; he was never going to feel the same way. It hurt her heart and she cried herself to sleep, staining her pillows with tears and pain.

A few days later, Sookie felt like things were starting to get back to normal. There wasn't any strange happenings in the Supernatural community, no one was trying to kill her as far as she knew, her friends and family were happy and healthy for the time being, nothing unusual in Bon Temps lately, she wanted to enjoy the peace for once. It had been a hell of a struggle to get here.

She was getting ready for her date with Bill tonight. Sookie wasn't quite finished getting ready yet, her hair was half pinned up and she hadn't finished putting her makeup on when she heard a knock at the door. Groaning to herself, Sookie thought...Dammit Bill, it wouldn't kill him to give a girl a few extra minutes? She knew vampires had no sense of time, but it would be nice if he remembered she did. She knew he was eager to pick back up their relationship again, but this was getting out of hand. He needed to realize that she was holding up her part of the bargain, she wasn't going to walk out on him, not unless he lied to her again. Infact she rather liked holding the cards for a change. It was nice to have control of something. Sookie went back down stairs fully prepared to make Bill wait on the couch for her, smirking already at the notion, she grabbed her door handle and replied with exuberance...

"You're ear...." But her words trailed off when she saw who was standing there. All six foot five, tall blonde, and ruggedly handsome his strong shoulders encompassed by a simple black tee framing his tall frame in screaming masculinity. And Sookie felt her heart start to race in panic. She was caught off guard, catching herself, as her breathing began to pick up, and she felt the familiar butterflies, Sookie met his intense blue stare and finally proclaimed...

"Eric, what are you doing here???"

Sookie's hand was gripping her door handle knuckles turned white, afraid her knees would go at any minute, and she stood her ground.

"We need to talk." He answered simply as his dark eyes tore into hers like ticking time bombs. Sookie didn't know what to say or do, Eric was the last person she expected to find at her door tonight, the last vampire she wanted to see, that was for sure. And she finally replied tipping her chin up in defiance...

"I have a date with Bill tonight and he will be here any minute." She met his gaze defiantly.

"I wont take long." Eric replied, and Sookie glared at him. Thinking he had some nerve, after all of this time he would expect her just drop everything to talk to him. Well think again buddy, she thought.

"Well that's too bad." Sookie answered as she straightened herself up, she stepped back back and tried to fix her mascara in the mirror next to the door, replying...

"Because I don't have time to chit chat, this is my first night off in practically a week and I fully intend to enjoy it." Sookie replied glinting back at him. Growing even angrier by the bemused expression on Eric's face. He obviously found something funny and Eric answered folding his arms...

"That's alright lover, I can wait here all night, I have nothing but time." He smirked back at Sookie and she glared at him. Realizing the mess he would cause if Bill came here and found him here. Not wanting her whole night ruined because of Eric, Sookie finally gave him the death glare and replied begrudgingly...

"Fine, come in if you must."

Eric smiled and he stepped over the threshold closing the door behind him. And suddenly Sookie felt like she had just invited the devil himself in. A shiver running through her body as they walked into the kitchen. Incase Bill got there early he wouldn't find Eric immediately and she finally turned to him daring him to challenge her...

"What's so important that you'd be willing to stalk me all night Eric?"

Eric smiled and he began walking towards Sookie. She felt her voice catch in her throat having to swallow and step back a few steps as the heat rose to her face and the warmth flooded her thighs. Eric seemed fully aware of his effect, but he stopped moving and stood his ground, respecting Sookie's distance. And he finally replied...

"I need to talk about us." He answered truthfully, and her heart stopped. No not tonight, of all the chances he had, he picked tonight to do this??? No she wasn't going to take this lying down. Sookie met his gaze trying to search through his eyes for some catch or ulterior motive, but she could find none. Truly fearful of what he was about to say, having the potential to send her all the way back to square one in the sanity department in one night, Sookie finally asked him as her curiosity won the battle over stubborn pride...

"What about us?"

Her eyes were no longer filled with anger, but question and yearning and as Eric opened his mouth to speak she heard another knock at her door. Breaking the spell, Sookie muttered under her breath..."Dammit."

"Tell him to go away." Eric replied firmly and Sookie met his gaze her anger coming back as a direct cause of his superiority complex and assertive behavior and she proclaimed stubbornly...

"I will do no such thing." She answered incredulously, and looked out to see if he was still waiting and then she heard the knock again, feeling her blood pressure begin to rise, and she looked back at Eric and he asked her playing devils advocate...

"You don't want him to find me here do you?"

Sookie glared at him, having no intention of leaving Bill stranded high and dry and she opened the kitchen pantry grabbing Eric's arm she shoved him inside.

"Stay in there!"

Sookie ordered him and then shut the door in his face before he could reply.

Going back to her front door she realized she was still wearing her dress, and Sookie closed her eyes in a moments pause, taking a deep breath, she finally answered the door deciding to wing it.

"Hi Bill."

Sookie smiled back at him and she put her hand up to her face.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked her noticing right away that something was off from the flushed color on her face and messed up hair. Sookie was fearful of inviting him inside, knowing he would smell Eric and she nodded. And she silently cursed Eric again for ruining her date night, knowing what she had to do now, finally replying...

"I'm sorry Bill, I'm actually not alright, I don't know what happened, one minute I was getting ready to go and the next I was feeling as sick as a dog...I think I might just go to bed early tonight, can we take a rain check on our date?"

Bill creased his brows not sure what to say, he didn't quite understand human illnesses these days. Back when he was alive an illness was death, but these days, they just seemed like passing trysts. Disappointed that they wouldn't get to go out on their date, he finally nodded his head...

"Alright, perhaps tomorrow night then?"

Sookie nodded her head, hating to lie, but she didn't have much choice...

"Yes, we'll see, if I'm feeling better we can do something alright?" Bill nodded and he held his hand on his hip while the other rested on her door frame, he leaned in wanting to kiss her on the cheek at least, but as Sookie swayed back he straightened up...And replied flatly noting her rejection of his advances...

"I hope you feel better." Offering her a weak well wish although she could tell he was not pleased, Sookie tried to offer a small parting smile to him in friendly gesture, but he had already begun to descend the stairs. She closed the door softly behind her and paused for a moment, trying to gather her breath, feeling guilty for telling Bill to go, everything coming to the surface now at once, it was boiling over, and anger was blatantly written across her face And she marched back into the kitchen throwing the pantry door back open meeting the gaze of a very relaxed looking Eric, she demanded from him...

"What are you really doing here Eric??? Do you enjoy pissing on everything good in my life????"

Eric rolled his eyes not bothering to tell her what an asshole Bill really was. She already knew, although for some reason, which escaped him, she appeared to have forgotten again. But before he could give her a proper reply, Sookie challenged him pointing her finger at him...

"I just want to be happy for once, don't you want me to be happy Eric?"

Her eyes pleaded with his, and Sookie thought she saw a flash of sadness wane its way across Eric's gaze, but he replied truthfully...

"You are not happy Lover"

Sookie looked up into his gaze with tortured eyes, feeling like she was on the brink of something but not quite knowing what as he lowered his voice and added quietly...

"We both know that much is true."

She felt like he had just shattered her whole universe. It was true; the only one who ever could see right inside into her very core was Eric. Right down into the hurt and pain she tried to hide so carefully from the world. And right now she hated that little fact. Stepping back, Sookie shook her head not ready to cave yet...

"I just need to give things a chance with Bill..."

"Yes, Bill is the object of your greatest desire isn't he?" Eric asked her sharply and Sookie flinched as he stepped towards her....

"At least he tells me how he feels." Sookie challenged him, she was stuck back against the counter now, trapped in-between the hard surface and Eric and he stepped closer and asked her with soft tender turn her knees into butter kind of voice...

"But do you feel the same way?"

Her heartbeat picked up, all of the sudden feeling like she was Vampire bait, meeting Eric's gaze. And the way he was looking at her...shaking her head she didn't dare entertain his advances, if she did she knew she would become just a puddle of mush at his feet, the pull was too strong. He stepped closer leaning into her now, nose almost touching nose…

"Eric!"

She proclaimed once, but before she had a chance to protest his lips collided with hers in a heart-wrenching butterfly stirring knees weakening body-collapsing kind of kiss. Moaning into his mouth Sookie looked back into his blue eyes, the same kind of azure one would find in the most remote regions of the deep blue sea and she was surprised by what she saw. Everything she had felt for him was being returned to her through their bond.

The passion, the fear, the longing, the joy...And her lips crashed with his again. This time there would be no stopping it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her to him. She was too powerless to him and he to her.

Sookie felt Eric sweep her up to the countertop as her legs straddled his thighs and they continued kissing, she couldn't really even tell which way was up or down anymore, too drunken off the passion they shared as they tore off one another's clothing. All she knew was she had to get him naked and she was sure he was thinking the same thing as he tore her dress over her head and she ripped a hole straight through his black tee.

"Are you still thinking about Bill?" Eric growled and Sookie fisted her fingers into his hair, pulling down hard she replied sharply..."No." And then proceeded to bite into his lip angrily causing his fangs to extend to their full length. He was a little rougher coming back as his teeth punctured her tender neck punishingly and she cried out as her naked ass squeaked against the counter.

"What if Amelia comes back?" Sookie gasped feeling her orgasm come as his fingers danced in-between her wet folds. She had a momentary bout of self consciousness worried that her roommate would find them both in a very compromising position, but Eric just groaned with a smile of satisfaction...

"Then we'll go upstairs...." And that appeared to be all the assurance Sookie required as she felt his long hardness part her folds and she cried out in ecstasy. It was like some kind of heavenly rapture, but she had never felt more alive as he rocked his pleasure in-between her hips and her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet dangling from his perfect ass as another wave consumed her.

She felt the pressure build knowing this one would be a BIG one feeling her inner walls collapse under his hard strength, she finally gave in, letting the fluids flow, blood mixed with white love, they both surrendered to it and that was that.

What had started out as something of a lovers squabble turned into something more, something deeper and as Sookie was in a haze of euphoric release, her skin balmy her breathing heavy and her lashes lowered as her eyes found his. Their lovers embrace as her hand tangled in his hair and his fingers danced behind her neck tenderly. Waiting for him to say something, anything. Her voice held on baited breath as he stroked the soft skin on her neck and Eric finally spoke, his blue eyes tearing into hers in ascertainment…

"You've ruined me Sookie Stackhouse!"

Sookie's face relaxed into a smile. Letting out the breath she was holding and she finally replied knowingly.

"Yeah, we'll you've ruined me to."

And finally, after all this time, she knew, they were on the same page at last.


End file.
